1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to means for securing a grille to an air conditioning unit. More specifically, this invention concerns a subassembly for allowing a grille to be attached to a casing from within the casing and with the means for securing the grille to the casing being hidden from view.
2. Prior Art
Air conditioning units which are commonly used for light commercial applications such as hotels, dormitories and office buildings often are of the type known as a packaged terminal air conditioner. These packaged terminal air conditioners extend through the wall of the enclosure and normally have a condensing section located in communication with ambient air for discharging heat energy. An evaporator section of the unit is provided in communication with the enclosure air for conditioning said air as it is drawn through the unit.
Room air conditioning units and other self-contained units are also used to condition the air for residences and small businesses. Room units may either be mounted in a window or extend through the wall such that a portion of the unit is located to communicate with ambient air. These units, both the packaged terminal air conditioner type and the room air type, are usually spaced along an exterior wall of the enclosure to be conditioned. The unit is so positioned such that the heat energy to be dissipated from the enclosure to be cooled may be discharged to the ambient air. By communicating the outdoor or condensing section of the air conditioning unit with ambient air heat absorbed by refrigerant in communication with the indoor air may be discharged to the outdoor air. Hence, it is the necessity for each of these units that ambient air be circulated in communication with the condenser to absorb heat energy being discharged from the air conditioning unit when it is operating to supply cooled air to an enclosure.
In any applications extending through a wall such as casement or packaged terminal air conditioning type units, the unit may be located in a building numerous floors in height. The installation of such a unit normally involves a casing being inserted through an opening constructed in the exterior wall, said casing being adapted to have attached thereto a grille for covering the spaced defined by the casing for the air flow to enter the unit. When these units are spaced from the ground it is particularly desirable that the grille be attached to the casing from inside the unit such that to repair and initial installation may both be accomplished from inside the building. Additionally, by the assembly being from within the unit it is possible to avoid, during construction of the building, the necessity for additional elevated work outside of the building for installation of air conditioning units.
Since the exterior surface of the unit is visible on the outside of the enclosure it also desirable to build a visually attractive unit. To accomplish this result, the invention as disclosed herein incorporates means for securing the grille to the casing without any screws or fasteners being visible from outside the building. Additionally, to aid in the attractive appearance of the unit, the grille is formed from aluminum which does not rust or discolor with exposure to the elements. The fastening means for securing the grille to the casing is within the unit, consequently, the potential of rusting screws being visible from the exterior of the unit is not present.